


In A Night Only

by permisia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burr isn't grumpy and stuff, Chubby Aaron Burr, Feedee Aaron Burr, Feeder Alexander Hamilton, I hate myself, M/M, Modern Era, The Author Regrets Everything, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permisia/pseuds/permisia
Summary: Hamilton clearly wants to tell Burr something.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In A Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ruin everything in my path, have this.

"Aaron, I'm home!" Hamilton shouted from the doorway and a rushing sound became immediately heard across the room.

"Alexander." Burr embraced the man who had just arrived, smiling warmly unto his shoulder. His eyes glance over the thing grasped by his hands. "What's that?" 

"Oh..." Hamilton beams, "your favorite!" 

Burr's eyes light up. "Donuts?"

"Yes."

"Good Sun, Alexander. Just how many are those?"

"Tons!" He exclaimed, and Burr was stunned. Three boxes of donuts, to be consumed in a limited span of time? How impossible. Bet.

"Why'd you buy so much?"

"To supply you," Hamilton was apparently trying to find his words, "yes, supply you for weeks."

"Me?" 

"Yup." Hamilton makes his way to the fridge and Burr follows. "Yours."

"Alex, you're wonderful. I mean, you can have one or more sometimes, I don't own that."

Hamilton lands a kiss on Aaron's cheek. "I know."

"Can I eat this after dinner? I can't wait, you know."

"Whatever pleases you, dear."

-

Nighttime has fallen and they prepared the table. 

Alexander and Aaron sat across each other, and in front of them were vast amounts of seafood and meat. Burr marvels over the sight and aroma.

"Woah, woah," Burr looks over the food, still releasing smoke, "this is alot."

"Yeah," Hamilton looks away from Burr, tapping his fingers over the table, "I got a bit overboard in cooking."

"Ah, I see."

The two began eating as Burr gulped down the contents of his plate. It was juicy, scrumptious, every last noun that described such splendid taste. He wolfed it down and licked his fingers. He swallowed, first the seafood, next the meat, next the vegetables. Hamilton stopped eating and watched Burr unconsciously.

Aaron consumed chunks one by one as the sauce gathered beside his lips. He didn't stop feasting, his hungry mouth prompting his hand to supply more and more. It made Hamilton slighty sweat. The sight of Burr somehow out of control was, albeit strange, pleasing.

"Lexan." Hamilton pinned his eyes over Burr.

"Alexander." Burr calls out to him again with his mouth full and Hamilton snaps out. "You stopped eating. Is something the matter?" Burr asked Hamilton, who was dazed.

"Oh, no, sorry. Didn't have much of an appetite, but I'll stay for you."

"Okay, Alexander."

In a matter of seconds, Burr refilled his plate and began chomping down once more. Hamilton watches in full delight as Burr did it over and over again. Burr swore he felt a bit heavier, and then suddenly stopped.

"Hamilton, I feel full." Burr said holding his stomach. It bumped out over the sweater he was wearing, and Hamilton looked weirdly... attracted.

"You sure?" There was a bit of a joking tone in Alexander's question. "Don't you wanna, eat more- I know, I know it's fine if you don't wanna continue, you know."

"Alexander, is there something wrong? You've been acting a bit odd." 

"No, Burr, really." Hamilton tried to reassure the other man that nothing was out of the ordinary but Burr did not buy it.

"Hamilton, if it's fine with you, you should spill things out, you know." Burr questioned in a calm tone.

"Burr."

"Yes, love?"

"I'd rather have an indirect conversation. Let's text each other, while in different rooms. Let me keep the food first."

After a while, the two went in two separate rooms and began texting.

Burrito: so what's the matter?  
Xander: search up feederism  
Burrito: give me a sec...

Hamilton's fingers started brushing over the case of his phone nervously. He bit the insides of his cheek. This was terrible.

After a moment, a response came in.

Burrito: so... what's about it?

Hamilton gulped before texting back. Here goes.

Xander: I want you tooooooooo

Hamilton childishly pressed continuously in an attempt to save the conversation. Of course it failed.

Burrito: so, you want me to be chubby?  
Xander: yes, and i'm sorry about it

Hamilton broke out in a cold sweat, his breathing became heavier and his fear grew every second.

Burrito: why didn't u say so???  
Xander: excuse me what  
Burrito: why didn't you say that you wanted it to play like that?  
Xander: ok i'm genuinely confused.  
Burrito: go outt. i'm by the table

At Burr's command, Hamilton stood up from his position. He cautiously looked around before going out. He swallows his thoughts and goes out. He does not know what to expect.

"Hamilton," Burr said in a serious but smooth at the same time voice, "sit down."

"Look Burr, I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing?"

Hamilton's face fills with a look of surprise and hope. "Huh?"

"Look, Alexander, we have been together for four years. You should've told me earlier. How long is this?"

Hamilton grinned sheepishly. "Since I met you."

"Alex, I'm willing."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. And I was recently thinking of gaining a bit of chub... soooo..."

Hamilton's face lights up. "Let's get to work."

"What? What do you mean get to work?"

"Shh." Hamilton pulls Burr into their bedroom. It was going to be a wild night.

-

Hamilton removes Burr's sweater and tosses it away.

"Burr!" Hamilton says in a rather too loud voice from enticement. "I didn't know you had secret chub."

"Ah, this," Burr pinched his fluffy stomach much to the other man's amusement, "I hid because I thought you wouldn't approve, you know?"

"What a bad decision, Burr." The two chuckle. It was the best thing Hamilton ever saw, a round, tempting belly that was swollen. He wanted to kiss it, carress it, lay over it, rub it, make it a pillow, everything. He brushes his thoughts off before continuing. "Now, let's start." He pulls something from behind.

Infront of Hamilton was the leftover steak from the previous feasting. It was still a large piece, and Burr felt intimidated.

"Woah, that's huge."

"Yes, and it'll go into your mouth. Oh Burr, I can't wait to shove my face in there. So smooth and plumpy. Now, open your mouth."

Burr opens his mouth without any hesitation. He eats it daintily, each taste bud getting a chance to meet such savory feeling. After a few moments, it was all gone.

"Good work, my love." Hamilton looks over the plate behind him and there was nothing left. "Oh, so that was the only leftovers from earlier..."

Burr chews the steak fastly so he can speak clearly. "Donuts." He tries to stand up, but due to his aching stomach and Alexander's volunteering, he sat back at the bed. After a few minutes, Alexander came in the room, three boxes in hand.

"Holy... Alexander... I don't think I can eat that."

"Yes you can. Now, open up."

Burr opens his mouth carefully and in goes the frosted donut. It was sugary and Burr licks the edges of his mouth.

"That tastes so good. More, please."

"As you say."  
Hamilton rubs his stomach and gives him another one. And another one. And another one. In a moment, the first box was cleared, much to Burr's difficulty. His belly got a lot pudgier, and his partner was in for it.

"Oh, Burr. I've never seen you like this before. Should I sto-"

"No." Burr tiredly replies. "If I can't finish atleast one more box, we're not going to fall asleep. Got it?"

Hamilton blushes. "Yes." He opens the box and the smell lures Burr in. It was frosted in chocolate and vanilla, with a huge amount of chocolate and syrup on top.

"Now," Hamilton grabs one, "open."

"Yes."

Burr readily eats the donut from Hamilton's hand, and he drowsily swallows down. "That tastes so good."

"You're getting sleepy, Aaron."

"No. Continue."

One after the other, the donuts vanished and Burr's belly grew larger. At this point, Burr was terribly tired.

"Can't no more, Alex."

"Shsh. Let me rub it."

His fingers trace over Burr's pale belly and Burr sighs out from pressure. His belly was as soft as a true pillow. Hamilton puts his hands under it and jiggles it, much to Burr's flustered expression.

"Ooh, Hamilton..."

"Yes?"

"Please rub it more."

Hamilton rubs his belly. Love handles formed at Burr's side. His face got noticeably more soft. He was half asleep.  
"You're having the third box for breakfast first thing in the morning."

"Yes." 

Burr has fallen asleep and Hamilton took care of the mess. He tidied everything up and went to bed with Burr.

Burr's belly rose and fell as he slept. Hamilton watched Burr lovingly until he felt sleepy. He cuddles Burr and the night goes smoothly for the two. Now that the two has nothing to hide anymore, they felt comfortable. It's unbelievable that it happened in a night only, but who's complaining?

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this i'll yeet myself out in embarrassment. i regret nothing and everything.


End file.
